Angel Of Darkness
by Princess Of Flames
Summary: The Angels and Demons are at war once again and are now using soccer to fight each other and the only one who can help restore peace is the heir to 'Staff of Peace'.A few young Angels and Demons go to the Human world to find the heir can they?
1. OC form

**OC Form:**

**Name:**

**Nick-name:**

**Age:**

**Race: (No half breeds please.)**

**Appearance: (hair colour/style/length, eye colour, skin tone, wings, scar or birthmark etc)**

**Personality:**

**Human appearance: (could be the same just with out the wings)**

**Clothes:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Crush: (_Gouenji Shuuya, Ustonomiya Toramaru, Kiyama Hiroto, Kazemaru Ichirota, Otonashi Haruna, Fideo Aldena, Fubuki Shirou, Endou Mamoru, Suzuno Fusuuke/Gazalle, Nagumo Haruya/Burn, Kudou Fuyuka and Kidou Yuuto are taken!)_**

**Flaws:**

**Strengths:**

**Soccer player or manager?:**

**If manager:**

**Speciality:**

**If soccer player:**

**Position:**

**Element:**

**Hissatues:**

**Extra info:**


	2. Introduction

A few millennia ago, high above in the seven skies, there lay and still lay's the Heaven for the good and pure souls to rest with the Angels and the Hell where the bad and dark souls are punished by the demons by the order of God.

Cause of this 'stability' there was peace not only in the 7 skies but also on the land of the living below.

But one day, Satan started a fight among the Angels and Demons which destroyed the peace starting a havoc of mass destruction and chaos on both realms; the Heavens and Hell as well as the land of the living below.

Allah, the Creator of all things, restored the peace among them…. Well not really by stopping the peril with a snap of finger but stopped it by making a female Angel and a male Demon fall in love with each other.

No one but Allah knew about this, the Angel and Demon got married and the Angel gave birth to a child who was not an Angel nor Demon but a cross between an Angel and Demon, an Angel of Darkness.

The Angel Of Darkness; had traits of both races, wings of a demon but as white as snow, long thick dirty blonde hair with fair skin which most Angels had, fangs and the black serpents on her upper arm of a demon but still she was beautiful. She managed to bring back the peace among all the realms and all was back to how it once was.

It became a tradition that the leaders of the Angels and Demons will be married and to continue the peace. A millennia or two has passed since then and Satan has once again struck a sinister plot to destroy the peace, the King and Queen of the two races are missing and no one even knows whether the Queen is pregnant with a child or not.

The war has begun once more and this time they are using soccer to destroy each other. The Earth is also beginning to be filled with chaos. A few young and noble Angels and Demons have decided to look for the heir. Will they be able to find it?


	3. Chapter 1

**Rebecca: Hey guys! So before Angel gets anymore Angel OCs she would like to say she has got more than enough Angel OCs so please, she need only 1 more Demon! **

**Angel: *twitching* I know I said I will update Black Blood Mystery but you guys have to wait for a while okay?**

**Atsuya: Where's Shirou?**

**Angel: *mischievous smile* he is playing with Lily**

**Shirou: *running for dear life* HELP ME!**

**Angel: So happy I am, I HATE Shirou with a capital "H" **

**Tsurgi: *sweat drops* anyway, Like it's obvious she doesn't own IE or go, she only owns the plot and her OC, the other OCs' belongs to their respective owners**

* * *

High above in the 7 the skies, in the Heavens an Angel with waist length bright red hair flew in the sky with the help of her pure white feathered wings avoiding the obstacles in her path. What did you expect? There was a war between Angels and Demons so why wouldn't she have obstacles?

The red haired Angel gazed around the ground with her innocent brown eyes looking for someone.

"There she is!" She said excitedly and hurriedly landed on the ground "Yumiko!"

The Angel named Yumiko jumped and stared at the redette with teary ocean blue eyes.

"Yumi-chan, Please don't cry. I didn't mean to scare you" the red haired apologized

"I-its o-okay Ariane" Yumiko said drying her eyes putting some strands of her icy blue hair behind her ear.

"Do you know where Haruka, Mitsuko and Mai are?" Ariane asked

"Let me see… Haruka and Mitsuko were by the river of milk and Mai… um… I think I saw her sitting under a tree doing something" Yumiko told her "why are you looking for them?"

"Star told me that when she went to Hell to visit Kagaya, they saw Heather Bell following Satan, they suspect he is up to no good as always…but we don't know what. Star and Kagaya are following Heather and Satan. I think that while the others are fighting only us as in you, I, Mai, Haruka, Mitsuko, Star and Kagaya are the only ones who can stop him."

Yumiko gasped with both hands covering her mouth, "Come on before we waste more time" and they took off. Yumiko's grayish white and Ariane's pure white wings assisted them in soaring in the sky.

"_This is something I have to see." _Yumiko thought as a sinister smile crept on her face

The two Angels split up, Yumiko spotted two figures under a tree, one with waist length black hair, fair skin and white and the other had wavy, waist length blonde hair which were tied with an orange ribbon, pale skin, Orange eyes and like the first one, she too had white wings.

"Haruka! Mitsuko!" She called out to them just as she landed. The two angels gave Yumiko a smile.

"What's up Yumi chan?" the black haired angel known as Haruka asked

"Yeah, you look like you have just seen a demon" Mitsuko said

"No time to explain, we have to move!" Yumiko explained as she pulled Haruka and Mitsuko by the wrist and pulled them in the sky, dragged them with her.

The 3 angels flew in the air but they didn't know a pair of brilliant golden eyes was watching them and over-heard their conversation.

The angel with knee length white layered hair chased them. Wondering what was the secret that Yumiko didn't tell them where they were?

The angels got closer to the bridge which separated the Heaven and Hell.

"**Yumiko, please tell me you are not taking us where we think you're taking us" Haruka asked worriedly as she and Mitsuko exchanged looks.**

**But there question was answered when Yumiko pulled them in a dive, they landed and only a few feet away from Ariane and a blonde haired angel whose hair was tied in a bun and a few strands of her hair were went over her shoulders, empty blue sapphire eyes, pale skin and pure white wings and she was holding the Gold Ushiromiya staff which belonged to the Ushiromiya family and they were surrounded by 5 demons. Ariane looked like she was about to cry while Mai looked totally unimpressed.**

"**What are you angels doing at the bridge?" asked a demon with purple hair whose bangs were covering his forehead, violet eyes, pale skin with a scar on his forehead and dark red wings.**

"**You should not even be here?" said another demon but this time was a female, who had dark yellow hair, pure red eyes, scarlet wings and had a blood tear mark on her cheek.**

"**What do you expect from an angel, Rumie? They think that us demons are weak and we can be attacked easily" Said the first demon.**

"**Hmph, whatever Lazer…" said Rumie coldly.**

"**Look there are more of them" said a demon with; **short straight black hair, a bang covering her right red eye and extremely pale skin known as Kurione Chou pointing at Yumiko, Haruka and Mitsuko who gulped.

"Hey, I saw you in Hell just a while ago. Why are you here? Planning to sneak back in there?" said a demon with shoulder long red hair, bright green eyes and maroon wings known as Elle pointed at Ariane.

"W-we a-are g-going to hell because Star, Kagaya and I saw Satan going somewhere and as you know he is always up to no good, O yeah, Heather was following Satan so, Star and Kagaya decided to follow 'em. I thought I should get some help and…" Ariane explained frightened.

The angels and demons stared at each other in disbelief and there was a long silence.

But the silence was finally broken when Kanon spoke "How do we know you aren't lying?"

"They aren't lying, they are standing" said a voice out of the shadows, a figure of Bridget Blair, the angel who was following Yumiko, Haruka and Mitsuko.

"Filthy angel, do you think you can mock us?" Lazer spat.

"I think I just did" Bridget said coolly

"Calm down, Lazer." Chou said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Lazer was going to say something when two demons and angel landed right in front of them, panting.

"Y-you g-guys won't believe what we saw!" Kagaya panted.

"Surprise us" Elle said.

"We saw…Satan…Enter…the Forbidden…chamber" Heather said still panting while the other stared at them.

"The Forbidden Chamber is out of bounds, no one can enter it!" Rumie exclaimed.

"That's not all he had the 'Staff of Peace' and also took the Blood Stone" Star told them "The Mystic Lilies were in there and they were shimmering and he even tried to steel the Enchanted Broach! But for some reason he was unable and the broach flew to us! Satan tried to take it from us by force but the broach protected us"

"W-wait a whole damn second, I heard rumors that the Broach can only be worn by the one who God has chosen to be the Angel of Darkness! So how are you able to?" Mitsuko blurted out.

"Guys I think it's up to us to find the princess…the Angel of Darkness" Haruka said nervously.

"I agree with Haruka, there is no other explanation" said Mai who finally decided to speak.

"But how do we even know that the King and Queen did have a child? They disappeared years ago" Bridget asked

"The Enchanted Broach would not have approached us if the princess wasn't alive and plus the Mystic Lilies too" Heather stated coldly.

"Okay, let's suppose that the Queen did give birth to a child but… where is that damn Angel of darkness?" Kagaya grunted

And with that a image hovered over the Enchanted Broach of a school stating 'Inazuma High School' "There's your answer, that's where she must be" Elle said.

"But why is she living with the humans?" Haruka wondered.

"Isn't it obvious? No one would think that a Princess of demons and angels would be living among humans" Mai said

"That's kindda smart… by the way, what's with that black star under your eye stating 'sin'" Asked Kanon who had to pay the price for asking her that by getting a slap from Mai.

The others just ignored them "So there is only one thing to do, go to the human world and find the princess" Chou said

* * *

**Angel: That's it! So what do you guys think?**

**Astuya: Shirou is still running for his life?**

**Angel: Yup!**

**Rebecca: Angel accepts anonymous reviews too!**

**Gouenji: So please review!**


	4. Chapter 2

**Angel: Hey guys! so I wanted to say that OC submission is closed, no more OCs shall be accepted. Secondly, Anon reviewer who gave me the OC called Kiriko Sayaki please change your crush cause Ryuuji is taken so anyone else?**

* * *

"Well, well, well, look what I found some pesky little teenage Angels and Demons holding my Enchanted Broach. Give it to me now you filthy Angel" roared a voice which startled them all to find Satan heading towards them!

Star stepped back, holding the broach tight in her palms. "We won't let you have the broach"

"To get to the broach you have to go over our dead bodies" Lazer shouted at him

"That's a brilliant suggestion! Let's make this more fun" Satan spat and raised the staff he held in his hand as some Angels and Demons approached them their eyes and wing blood shot and holding weapons.

"We have to fight them?" Mitsuko asked frightened "We have no other option we have to fight our way out" Chou grumbled

"Then it's settled, minna get ready to fight" Mycella said as she clutched the Ushiromiya staff tightly in her palms "Yumiko as soon as you see an opening get Star out of here, that broach is important"

Satan roared and angels and demons under Satan's control began to fight with young teens.

Rumie charged at a couple of angels and demons and raised her hand out as fire surrounded the brainwashed ones and pushed them away on the ground. "Go!" with that Yumiko grabbed Star by the wrist and flew in the air.

"Yumiko, Let me go! We have to help them!" Star shouted at the 12 year old. "I know, we are going to find…" she trailed of as a big bulky demon grabbed the two of them by the ankles and threw them on the ground.

"Screw Gravity!" Elle shouted as the ball hit the big bulky demon square on the chest and fell unconscious.

"Yo geniuses, this is taking way too long. We will be minced meat soon, can't any of you think of a plan of getting out of here in one piece" Kanon complained as he disarmed his opponent with the spear he took from an unconscious bw (bw is short for brainwashed) angel.

"Shut your complaining, it's not like we are enjoying this" Heather retorted angrily.

"What we need is a plan" Ariane said as she dodged a fire whip that was about to grab hold of her.

"No duh, genius" Kagaya said sarcastically when a demon appeared out of midst and began to fill the area with icy mist. The teens took their only chance and teleported to the Human world.

"That was a close call" Haruka panted, clutching her knees "Where are we?" Mitsuko asked looking around her environment; it was a high rocky and barren hill side with a view of a forest below.

"We are at Mount. Fuji" Heather said "How do you know that?" Kanon asked, Heather just glared in reply.

"Arigato ne for saving us" Ariane thanked the mystery female demon who grinned in reply. "No prob. I saw and heard everything you guys were talking about and it really caught my interest, I was going to ask if I could help but then the whole fighting started…" replied the demon with aquamarine eyes

"You were watching us this whole time and didn't bother to help us?" Kagaya spat coldly "Onii chan, don't say that she. Saved us remember?" Star said defensively. "Hmph, whatever"

"So what's your name?" Bridget asked her brightly "The name's Kiriko Sayaki, nice to meet you Bridget" the demon known as Sayaki replied

Bridget smiled. "How do you know her name? she didn't tell you her name so how do you know" asked Lazer

"I told you haven't I? I heard you guys talking and got to know the names of the angels" she replied

"Are we going to stand on the top of this mountain all day or are we going to go to do what we came here to do?" Rumie reminded them and they all teleported once more to Inazuma steel tower.

They all began to glow and then their wings burst and some of their features too changed. "Shall we g… Rumie!" Haruka exclaimed at the unconscious demon

"Hold on, let me" Kanon said as he kneeled down next to Rumie and held her wrist as she began to glow in a light blue light and her eyes opened. Mitsuko sighed in relief.

"Welcome back" Mycella said with a smile. Rumie stood up. "You okay?" Chou asked and got a reply with a nod as they headed to Inazuma high

**XOXOXOX XOXOXOX**

It was 8 in the morning and everyone from Inazuma Japan was heading to school. Majority of them were going to start high school. Aki, Natsumi and Fuyuka were in their new uniform.

"I HATE walking!" Natsumi complained "Why did the car have to break down?" Fuyuka and Aki just sweat dropped.

"Same old Natsu, never changed over the years" said a feminine voice belonging to a girl with curly red hair that reached her thighs, sparkling pink eyes, pale skin and glossy pink lips who stood there with 3 girls

"Onee chan!" Natsumi exclaimed in surprise, the other girl just smirked.

"Did you know Natsumi had a sister?" Aki whispered to Fuyuka who shook her head.

"Onee chan, I thought you were in USA" Natsumi said "I _was _in USA. I came back to start high school. Oh, mom and dad don't know about it, I wanted to surprise them" Natsumi's sister replied

"So, what's your name?" Midorikawa asked "The name's Raimon Diana and these are my friends; Emily, Suki and Hikari" Diana replied and introduced her friends

"Yo! What's up?" Emily said making a peace sign with her fingers. "Nice to meet, I'm Hikari" Hikari stated politely. "Hey" said Suki.

"Nice to meet you guys too" Aki said, smiling.

"Your name is Diana? Like Princess Diana of England?" Gouenji said with a smirk "You could say that"

* * *

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 3

"The Princess is in Raimon High School but we have a problem that in High School kids are usually 15 to 17 or 18, but some of us are about 12 to 14, so the only thing that the younger ones should do is that" Mycella sprinkled something on the less than 15's head as they grew and began to look like a 15 to 17 year old. "That's better"

"Now that some of us are of the appropriate age, can we GET THE HELL TO RAIMON HIGH!" Elle exclaimed impatiently.

"Patience, you need to have patience" Star said politely. "Done" Kagaya said flatly "All of our names our now in Raimon High's database so they would think we are new admission students."

"Let's go" Lazer ordered as they all walked to Raimon High.

* * *

The members of Inazuma Japan along with the new girls, they walked in the halls of Raimon, checking out their new school. It was a really big school with vast spaces, a music room, separate, science, chemistry, biology and even physics laboratories, amazing classrooms etc.

The bell rang and since it was the start of school year, they went down to the ground for the assembly. There were many new faces, people they had not met but hey, that's what you expect in a new school.

The Headmaster, stepped on the stage, and spoke in the microphone "Greetings! greetings to you all! Welcome to a new year at Raimon High, I welcome the new students and greet back the old ones! Miss Sophia will hand you your timetable which will also tell you which class you are in. But, before we go. I'd like to announce that there will be a Beginning of the School Year Dance on Saturday! So get yourself a date!" hearing that excited whispering began among the students "Now, all of you get to your respective classes" said the Headmaster as he walked off the stage.

"I can't wait for the Dance!" Fuyuka squealed "Me neither! Who are you guys planning on going with?" Aki asked gleefully

"Don't know, I guess we would have to wait and see who asks us out, right?" Natsumi inquired and got an affirmative from the girls. "I don't know, maybe there might be a certain someone I would most delightfully say yes to if he asks me" Diana muttered absentmindly with a small smile on her face.

Suki arched her eyebrow "Don't tell me, THE Diana Raimon, heart breaker, is actually having feelings for a certain boy?" a smirk played on Ina's lips "Who is it?"

"Don't push your luck that I am going to tell you, try and guess" Diana said coolly with a smirk

The girls chatted away while the boys just looked at them amused. _Girls! they will never understand them_

* * *

"Well Lazer, who are you planning to go out with?" asked Yumiko

"No one" the said person said coldly

"Afraid you won't get a date?"

"Shut up! I can get a date"

"Then prove it"

"I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine"

"Fine!"

He marched to the nearest gang of girls "Hey"

"Hi, I'm Kino Aki. You are?"

"Lazer, will you be my date?"

That question astounded Aki but her friends just giggled. "Sure! I'd love to! See you around Lazer kun!"

The gang of girls giggled and walked away.

Of all the things Lazer was made to do, this was the most ridiculous thing that had happened to him! He walked back to the angels and demons, glaring at Yumiko who in return gave him a sweet grin. The thing he desired the most right now was to give Yumiko a slow and painful death.

"Looks like Lazer and Yumiko have forgotten the soul purpose of why we are here in the first place" Rin sighed.

"Oh, come on now Rin, maybe it'll be fun" Heather said

"Yeah, it might even help in finding her, too" Star said, taking Heather's side.

"Fine, whatever" Rin muttered

"That's the spirit!" Kiryoko patted Rin on the back.

The start of the school year as well as the start of their search. Will the young angels and demons find the princess? will they really get dates? what romance and disasters await them? Will they be successful? What is Satan plotting? Who will live and who will die? No body know's but God.

* * *

**Angel: YO! Long time no see! How are you all? I know, there haven't been any updates but I have been busy like hell! With the school elections, exams, studies, homework, competitions etc. I was a nominee for Head Girl. For those who care, I am Head Girl! Craziest part is that I was a new student who has been there for only 1 1/2 month and got 402 votes out 653!**

**Anyway, I have a question for those who have read Hunger Games. What pairing do you guys like :Katniss X Gale OR Katniss X Peeta?**

**I like Katniss X Gale**

**Please review! Anonymous reviews are accepted too!**


	6. Chapter 4

4 days had past since the young angels and demons had come to the mortal world but they had not gotten a lead. But they were busy with the school work they were getting and some angels and demons were totally against it that Why the Hell do they have to do homework! they don't even live here!

They were in school and the dance was due on Saturday so they had to get their dates and soon!

"Well, Kagaya, it's your turn now!" Yumiko said exchanging a grin with Mycella.

"For what?" Kagaya spoke not caring.

"Getting a date! Lazer got a date! I heard Kanon got a date too. You're the only guy who is left!" Mycella answered "Now getting!"

"What if I say no?"

"Simple, that would mean you are scared of being rejected" Yumiko said coolly

"Don't try that on me, I am not like Lazer who would fall for that and besides I am not planning to go"

"Too bad, I saw Star with some guy laughing I believe she is planning to go with him"

That it did it, it made him snap "Whose the punk?"

"Some dude with the goggles. Why not get a date for the dance so you can keep an eye on the guy" Mycella suggested and he charged off going to the nearest girl who in fact had blue hair.

* * *

"Yuu chan, don't you think we should tell Kagaya that the Haruna girl he is heading for, already got a date?" Mycella said

"Nah, he'll find out on his own, Mai" Yumiko replied "Now let's watch the show"

* * *

Kagaya approached Haruna "Hi"

"Hi" she replied with a smile.

"Will you be my date?" he asked

"I'd love to!" hearing that made Kagaya smirk inside "But...I already have gotten a date. Sorry" Haruna bowed apologetically.

Kagaya's smirk vanished and he shrugged as he walked off, glaring at the two angels standing in a distance looking amused. But he wasn't gonna give up! He will get a date and then give the two angels a piece of his mind.

He moved to another girl with purple hair; Fuyuka.

"Hello there, may I help you with some thing?" Fuyuka asked kindly.

"Would you be my date for the dance?"

"Sure! I'd love to!" she smiled. He waited but nothing else came. She had agreed to go with him.

"See ya around" he said as he walked away.

* * *

"Hey guys have you gotten a date yet?" Matsuko asked shyly, trying to start conversation "No and I ain't planning to either. I would have to wear those stupid girly dresses!" Elle said

"It can't be that bad" Heather said. "Seriously, I don't get why those human girls make such a big fuss about this" Rin said.

"Unless they like wearing those dresses" Elle shuddered

"Why does onii chan look so upset with you guys" they heard a familiar voice which belonged to Star, she was walking alongside Mycella and Yumiko.

"Well, you see, Kagaya was the only guy amongst us who did not get a date" Yumiko started

"We umm.. 'motivated' him to get a date. But the first girl he asked was already taken but he got the date with the Fuyuka girl" Mycella finished.

"Something tells me you motivating him actually did the exact opposite" Rin said

* * *

**Angel: *yawns* its getting late so sorry for short and crappy chapter. Next up 'The Dance' **

**Please review. Good night**


	7. Chapter 5

Finally, the long awaited dance arrived, all the teens were excited. The young angels and demons were in their small house were finish getting ready to go, technically the boys and Elle were waiting to go.

"I thought girls liked to wear dresses when they go to dances" Kanon stated, glancing at Elle who was wearing a T shirt, jeans and sneakers with her hair in a ponytail and a cap on.

"Don't insult me, those dresses are disgusting" Elle snapped "Whatever, just saying" Kanon shrugged.

Afew minutes later the other angels and demons came down. They looked gorgeous. "Wow, you look great" Kanon complimented.

"Hey Elle, don't tell me you're going to wear that to the dance" Kiriko said

"What if I am" Elle replied.

"But you should wear at least something formal" Heather said as Elle raised an eyebrow "What if I say 'no'?"

"Then this" Yukio and Mai blew some dust at Elle as she fell asleep.

"You should not have done that" Rumie A.K.A Rin said.

"We'll see" they said as they carried her upstairs to give her a makeover.

* * *

Aki, Fuyuka, Haruna, Rika, Touko, Hikari, Emily A.K.A Ina and Suki were at the Raimon household where they all agreed to meet and get dressed.

All the girls were in Diana's room as all the girls one by one was pampered with a hot bath with flower pettles andsweet scented shampoo. Then got a manicure and pedicure as they were all relaxed and were enjoying themselves. They got makeover and dressed.

Finally they all got ready and headed to the dance.

* * *

They entered the gym which had been transformed into a lovely ballroom. Aki in her light green dress, Fuyuka in her elegant lavender dress, Natsumi in a white coloured mini dress while Touko and Rika were in pistle pink dresses.

Ina had a blue half sleeved dress on with pumps. Her hair was tied in a tail and beside her was Hikari who looked cute in her simple white dress with a spagetti strapped back, her sandles were pumps as well while Suki was wearing a turqouise one shoulder dress.

Diana was in a silver one shoulder dress that had a slit on the right with heals. Her hair tumbled down in natural curls, she looked dazzling.

Aki had her hand in Lazer's hand who looked really handsome in his formal black clothes. Kanon was with Haruna as he gave her a slow lazy smile. She smiled in return but when she caught Kagaya's eye she gave him a smile who gave her half a smile as he stood with the beautiful Fuyuka and glared at Kidou who was standing next to Star and his eye twitched and fought the urge to hit him when he lay a kiss on her hand.

Mai with her best friend Yumikio were standing WAY away from Elle who was still oblivious to the fact that she was wearing a black mini dress, a black jacket on it and boots. Her red hair clashed greatly with her black outfit. Endou gave her his signature smile and shook her hand "You look nice"

"Thanks" Elle replied with a faint blush as she looked down..."WHAT!?" Her eyes darted towards Kiriko, Mai and Yumiko who trembled under her glare.

"Is something wrong?" Endou asked.

She wanted to say something, tell him but how could she "Yes, those idiots over there knocked me out and put me in this stupid dress! I hate dresses!"

"I think that dress suits you"

"Really?" she said as her blush increased and Endou nodded oblivious to the red head's blush.

"Konichiwa Kazemaru kun" Haruka said in her white dress that had a ribbon around her waist.

"Hey" he replied giving her a smile.

All the students in the gym with their dates were laughing and enjoying themselves. When the music slowed all grabbed their dates and headed for the dance floor.

Hand-in-hand they dance the night away. It felt like a fairytale. You and him. Dancing, gazing in his eyes as you movements were in perfect sync. Everything was peaceful as though their was no harm in the world.

* * *

For where there was complete and utter peace, in another realm all was evil and chaos filled with violence as the sins ruled the land. Lust. Envy. Hatred. Sloth. Greed. An evil figure was gazing through a mirror as he watched the happy people in the land below.

"Having your fun little angels and demons? I already have found the last piece I need and when I retrieve it you shall be begging for mercy MUAHAHHAHA"


End file.
